ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Jason York
| birth_place = Nepean, ON, CAN | draft = 129th overall | draft_year = 1990 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2008 }} Jason York (born May 20, 1970, in Nepean, Ontario), is a former professional ice hockey player in the NHL. A defender, he last played for the Boston Bruins in the 2006-07 season. Playing career York was selected as 129th overall in the 7th round of the 1990 NHL Entry Draft by the Detroit Red Wings. His first NHL game was played during the 1992–93 NHL season when he suited up for the Red Wings on December 3, 1992 against the Minnesota North Stars. He scored his first NHL goal on April 10, 1994 against Fred Brathwaite and the Edmonton Oilers. Despite excelling in the minors, York found it difficult to crack a deep Detroit roster and, after playing in only nineteen games over three seasons for the Red Wings, he was traded to the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim on April 5, 1995 along with Mike Sillinger for Stu Grimson, Mark Ferner, and a draft pick. In Anaheim, York was able to establish himself as an NHL regular and turned in a solid season in 1995-96, posting 3 goals and 21 assists for 24 points in 79 games. However, his stay in Anaheim would be brief as he was traded to the Ottawa Senators on October 1, 1996 with Shaun Van Allen for Ted Drury and the rights to Marc Moro. In Ottawa, York would hit his stride as a quality NHL player, establishing himself as an important defender on an up-and-coming Senators team. In 1998-99, he would have his finest season as he recorded 35 points to lead all Senator defenders. He spent five steady seasons in Ottawa before becoming an unrestricted free agent in 2001. York returned to Anaheim as a free agent for the 2001-02 campaign and turned in another solid year, but lost his spot on the team at the start of the 2002-03 season and was assigned to the minors for the first time since 1995. However, a trade to the Nashville Predators saw him back in the NHL, and he spent two more full seasons as a regular in Nashville. The 2004-05 NHL lockout appeared to end his NHL career, as it did for a lot of veteran players, and York signed with HC Lugano for the 2005-06 season, where he would win the Swiss championship. He performed well enough, however, to earn another NHL shot and signed with the Boston Bruins for the 2006-07 season, and would appear in 49 games in Boston as a depth defender. In 757 NHL games over 13 seasons, York recorded 42 goals and 187 assists for 229 points, along with 621 penalty minutes. He added 2 goals and 9 points in 34 playoff games. Like former teammate, Shaun Van Allen, Jason York is currently a broadcaster on Ottawa's sports radio station, The Team 1200. He co-hosts the afternoon show, "The Healthy Scratches" with Steve Lloyd. Awards *Named to the AHL First All-Star Team in 1994. External links * Category:1970 births Category:Adirondack Red Wings players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey defencemen Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Hamilton Steelhawks alumni Category:Ice hockey personnel from Ontario Category:Kitchener Rangers alumni Category:Living people Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Nationalliga A players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Ottawa Category:Windsor Spitfires alumni ru:Йорк, Джейсон